An Accident
by Gevanear
Summary: [Repost] Baekhyun, seorang jenius matematika. Ia membenci Yifan dan menginkan posisi Yifan. Jadi ia akan menyingkirkan Yifan dengan cara licik tapi halus. Ia bisa mengendalikan beberapa kejadian dengan kalkulasi yang dibuatnya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun? Bagaimana cara Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan Yifan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Warning! OOC! FF aneh.


An Accident?

Baekhyun, seorang jenius matematika. Ia membenci Yifan dan menginkan posisi Yifan. Jadi ia akan menyingkirkan Yifan dengan cara licik tapi halus. Ia bisa mengendalikan beberapa kejadian dengan kalkulasi yang dibuatnya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun? Bagaimana cara Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan Yifan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol.

Genre: Tragedy, Friendship.

Ini ff terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang saya baca.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chanyeol Point of View

.

.

.

Pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan Baekhyun adalah adalah saat aku bergabung dengan staf penyunting WuMedia. Musim panas 3 tahun lalu.

Semua orang mengenal WuMedia. Sebuah perusahaan penerbit dan pencetak terlaris. Buku yang di terbitkan yang berkualitas, memiliki banyak peminat di mana-mana.

Buku-buku cetak dengan lambang mahkota sebagai merek dagang.

Dalam 3 tahun pendek terakhir WuMedia naik sampai kepuncak dibidangnya. Penjualan-penjualan mereka hanmpir tidak bisa dipercaya. Para atasan pun melongo gembira sementara uang mengalir masuk.

Otaknya disini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pada usianya sekarang, ia benar-benar sukses dengan perusahaan penerbit buku yang dibangun orang tuanya dulu.

Fakta sederhana adalah bahwa Baekhyun seorang jenius matematika. Bukan dalam artian biasa, tapi dalam artian luar biasa.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya terjadi pada hari aku mulai bekerja di WuMedia. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kantor untuk memeriksa angka-angka penjualan di seluruh kota.

Aku masuk ke ruangannya bersama Wu Yifan, wakil presiden WuMedia. Presidennya adalah ayah Wu Yifan, paman Baekhyun. Ayah Yifan adalah kakak dari ibunya, Baekhyun pernah bilang begitu padaku.

Baekhyun memiliki penampilan, suara, dan perilaku orang yang berkuasa. Dan aku merasakan bahwa Baekhyun seorang laki-laki yang lain dari yang lain.

Intuisiku selalu meningkat dari miggu ke minggu. Dan aku menjadi salah satu dari segelintir teman baik Baekhyun. Jika aku punya waktu luang sebelum pulang ke apartemen, aku akan duduk di kantornya, memahas judul-judul buku yang harus dicetak dan di cetak ulang, dan mendengarkan nasihat briliannya.

Aku mulai tertarik padanya. Aku menyukainya, tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ini cukup miris. Aku hanya bisa menahan diri.

Dibagian distribusi dari bisnis ini ia membuktikan kehebatan dan keterampilannya yang fantastis. WuMedia menangani urusan distribusinya sendiri, yang berarti mengirim buku-buku ke beberapa ratus pedagang borongan yang tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun naik kedudukan menjadi Manajer Sirkulasi. Itu sebuah posisi paling penting di seluruh perusahaan barang kali.

Baekhyun duduk berjam-jam di meja tulisnya, mencoret-corek kertas penuh angka dalam keadaan lelah, tetapi gembira ketika ia sudah menemukan solusinya.

Lalu ia memerintahku. "Distribusikan buku Carry Me Down ke daerah Gwangju. Kita cetak ulang novel ini." Dan sebagai bawahan, aku menurutinya-tentu saja.

Atau

"Pindahkan 1000 buku Koboi dari Gwangju ke Seoul."

Aku terheran melihat bagaimana gigihnya ia bekerja. Kemampuannya luar biasa.

Aku bertanya padanya, bagaimana bisa ia memindahkan buku-buku itu disaat yang tepat sehingga penjualannya bisa habis.

Ia menjawab dengan sederhana.

"Kudengar ada rapat besar di sana, jadi kupikir mereka adak menggukan seribu lagi dari judul itu."

Setelah beberapa bulan, aku terbiasa dengannya dan berhenti bertanya. Aku hanya membaca buku-buku dan membantu memutuskan buku mana yang harus dicetak ulang, dan melihat uang mengalir masuk.

Satu hal yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai pekerjaan itu adala Wu Yifan, si waki presiden. Pemilik WuMedia adalah ayahnya, seorang kaya raya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, entah di negara mana. Dan untuk segala macam urusan, Yifan adalah bos besarnya.

Kami berada di sebuah gedung tua lantai 3. Salah satu ruangan di situ merupakan kantor pribadi Yifan. Ia mengklaim itu sendiri. Yifan adalah orang bertubuh besar, yang canggung dan arogan, dan ia selalu membuatku sewot.

Sekitar seminggu sekali ia akan mengadakan rapat. Ia menyebutnya dengan rapat strategi. Kami semua akan berjejalan masuk ke dalam kantor pribadinya.

Yifan akan banyak bicara saat rapat. Menjelaskan kebijakan perusahaan dan memberi tahu kami tentang rencana-rencana selanjutnya untuk masa depan perusahaan.

Sudah jelas bagiku, bahwa mulai dari awal Baekhyun dan Yifan saling membenci satu sama lain. Baekhyun membenci Yifan karena ia merupakan satu-satunya penghalang untuk mencapai kursi yang bisa ia capai. Mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja Yifan juga membenci Baekhyun.

Tapi Yifan tidak bisa memecat Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuat perusahaan rugi. Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

Sungguh konyol jika Yifan memecat Baekhyun hanya karena ia menginginkan posisi yang di miliki Yifan saat ini.

Jadi Yifan menunggu saat dimana Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan, bahkan jika itu hanya sedikit. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun. Baekhyun sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak, hasil pekerjaannya begitu sempurna.

Angka-angka penjualan tetap menanjak naik. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhuyun datang dengan membawa sebuah novel murahan dengan sampul jelek yang tidak laku, atau penjualannya sangat rendah. Ia bersikeras akan mencetak ulang novel murahan itu, tentu saja aku tidak setuju.

Siapa yang akan mau membaca novel yang bahkan judulnya saja sangat konyol seperti itu?

Baekhyun tetap bersikeras. Kami berdebat mengenai ini. Pada akhirnya buku itu tetap di cetak ulang. Dan aku sungguh tidak percaya.

Penjualannya bahkan sebanyak kurang lebih dua juta copy. Menakjubkan!

Persahabatan kami meningkat sampai ke tahap aku mengajaknya makan siang beberapa kali seminggu. Pada kesempatan kali ini, aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa bekerja dengan hasil yang selalu memuaskan itu.

"Apa rahasiamu? Katakan padaku." Aku bertanya sambil meminum Lemonade-ku.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memeberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, tapi bagaimanapun kau berbeda." Katanya.

Aku cepat-cepat mengatakan terimakasih.

"Dalam hal distribusi, aku memperhitungkan di mana dan kapan persediaan dan permintaan akan bertemu, aku mengirim buku-buku itu ketempat itu dan orang membelinya. Sederhana saja."

Aku menggeleng, tidak mengerti dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Dengarkan aku, kita perhitungkan saja secara matematis bahwa 300 orang di Seoul menginginkan salah satu dari novel misteri kita Jumat depan, aku mengatur bahwa buku-buku sebanyak itu di kirim ke sama. Itu saja. Intinya, membawa buku-buku itu ke tempat si konsumen berada apabila ia memutuskan bahwa ia ingin buku tertentu."

Matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela restoran ini. "Aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua benda yang mana saja, kalau aku cukup tahu tentang keduanya."

Aku mengangguk, sekarang aku sudah mengerti.

"Begitukah? Sederhana sekali." Kataku.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa seseorang yang di tabrak mobil itu disebabkan karena keduanya bertemu pada saat dan tempat yang sama? Awalnya tidak berkaitan, tapi itu terjadi."

"Seakan-akan kau bisa mengendalikan beberapa kejadian itu, begitu maksudmu?"

"Yeah, beberapa kejadian. Aku bisa membuat perhitungan untuk mengendalikan beberapa kejadian yang tidak berkaitan lalu membuatnya bertemu di saat dan tempat yang sama. Seperti mempertemukan manusia dengan buku, atau manusia dengan mobil."

Ia menatap ku serius. "Kau seperti seseorang yang bisa membuat kebetulan dan mengendalikan nasib." Aku terkekeh.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, senyum yang kusukai.

"Yah, kukira aku memang bisa…."

Percakapan kami berhenti sampai disitu.

Suatu sore, sekitar pukul empat, Baekhyun dan Yifan bertengkar sengit. Mereka berdebat tentang buku-buku jenis apa yang harus kami utamakan.

Baekhyun terlihat marah karena Yifan sangat membanggakan posisinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Aku melihat itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku melihat bakehyun sedang menatap ke luar jendela, mencatat sesuatu. Aku bertanya, tapi ia terlalu tenggelam dalam apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Baekhyun sedang mencatat berapa lama lampu lalu lintas menyala di sudut jalan perempatan dan menghitung jumlah mobil yang lewat.

Hari berikutnya aku melihatnya menatap ke luar jendela lagi, menulis angka-angka, mencatat waktu yang di gunakan mobil-mobil ketika membelok di sudut jalan.

Dan ia juga mulai memperhatikan Yifan dengan ketat. Yifan selalu meninggalkan kantor pukul lima kurang tiga menit. Ia orang yang sangat tepat waktu.

Yifan selalu menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai kami dengan lantai dasar, ketimbang memakai lift.

Sesudah keluar kantor, Baekhyun lari menuju jendela dan mencatat berapa lama yang diguaka Yifan mulai dair meninggalkan gedung kantor sampai menyeberang jalan.

Aku mencoba untuk menganggap bahwa itu bukalah sesuatu yang perlu di khawatirkan…

Pada Jumat malam, tepat sebelum jam 5 Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya, berdiri di koridor dan memanggil Yifan saat ia mau pulang. Yifan merengut dan berjalann menghampiri Baekhyun sambil mengecek arlojinya.

Baekhyun mulai membahas sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting, mengenai seorang pedagang yang bangkrut di daerah Namhee.

Aku melirik jam dinding saat mereka berbicara, dan kulihat Baekhyun juga memperhatikan jam dinding itu.

Akhirnya waktu mereka berbicara selesai saat Baekhyun mendadak berhenti berbicara lalu memasuki ruangan kantornya dan menutup pintu.

Mereka berbicara tepat lima puluh lima detik. Aku enghitungnya. Saat Baekhyun memulai berbicara sampai ia mendadak berhenti berbicara.

Yifan langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Aku pergi ke jendelaku sendiri. Perlahan, sesuatu yang aneh menghinggapiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan bergeser dari tempatku pun.

Sungguh, seperti orang lumpuh saja.

Aku melihat Yifan melintasi setengah jalan dan bergegas membelok, dan…

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah pemakaman Yifan, kudengar dari Presiden, Baekhyun telah di angkat menjadi Wakil Presiden WuMedia.

Aku turut bahagia untuk itu.

Aku pergi ke WuMedia untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku, dan di sana aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Di koridor yang cukup sepi aku melihatnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, sebagai formalitas. Aku melihat mata Baekhyun penuh dengan kilat kelicikan. Aku mencoba tetap tenang dengan itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti kau membuat buku-buku itu terjual habis untuk kedudukanmu saat ini. Kalkulasi bodohmu." Aku mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

Aku menarik napas. "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan… kau pasti mengerti bukan." Aku menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Sekalipun aku merinding di dekatnya, tapi aku-nyaris-tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya.

"Tidak, jangan begini, Chanyeol." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Aku melihat kepanikan. Tapi… benarkah?

"Aku datang kesini untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, mungkin. Jadi… selamat tinggal." Aku mengakhiri perkataanku dengan senyuman, sebagai formalitas padanya.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Tapi suaranya membuatku berhenti.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu, Chanyeol. Dan, tidak seharusnya aku memberitahukan rahasiaku padamu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada orang lain.

Aku melangkah menjauh menuju ruangan Presiden WuMedia untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Samar aku masih mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun.

'Haruskah kau mengundurkan diri setelah kau tahu apa yang kuperbuat? Kau takut padaku? Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu hmm?'

Chanyeol memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Akan ada dua kemungkinan untuk hal ini, batinnya. Sebuah ancaman atau kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Fin atau TBC?

Kalau tbc, mungkin genrenya akan menjadi romance..

Mohon riview. Kalau ada kekurangan tolong beritahu lewat riview atau pm.

Thanks.

Words: 1677.


End file.
